


To Be Desired

by juno_citrus



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, In the fantasy I mean, Masturbation, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Other, PwP...ish?, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tags Are Hard, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_citrus/pseuds/juno_citrus
Summary: Ardata goes into heat and fantasizes about their favorite alien.
Relationships: Ardata Carmia/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	To Be Desired

Ardata had just enough of herself these past few days. Every time you popped into the back of her mind, she could feel her stomach tighten in arousal. The first time she’d realize her feelings was on camera, distracting her from making content and possibly embarrassing her in front of thousands of subscribers. Thank the Mother Grub she was quick on her feet. Ardata distracted herself from her horniness by taking it upon herself to slaughter her new ‘friend’ (a poor burgundy fellow), making sure to make it as grotesque as possible for her fans to get really riled up.

She sat at her kitchen table and bobbed her leg in a quick, anxious motion. She went through phases of sighing and putting her hand up to her face or crossing her arms and huffing. 

She couldn’t. 

Ardata would absolutely not stoop that low. She knows that her heat can make her dumb, but she didn’t expect herself to be dumb enough to ask if you wanted to fuck.

A shiver flashed down Ardata’s core.

She slammed her hands down on her table. A faint yelp could be heard from her basement, but she couldn’t give a shit. She did not just get aroused thinking about what you would be like in bed. She’s going to get through this like the dignified cerulean blood that she was. Not like those stupid, horny, low blooded animals that turned to having sex in the streets because they couldn’t control themselves in their heat.

Sighing back in her chair, Ardata pulls out her palmhusk and swipes the screen mindlessly. A distraction was the thing that she needed. Muscle memory in her fingers find their way to Chittr.

It was working. Creepy DMs always helped when Ardata needed to feel disgusted and a lot less aroused. She snorts as one of her fans shows off their severed arm with the caption, ‘JJust For YYou AArdata <3’. 

What incredible viewers she had.

She absentmindedly refreshed her timeline. Aw, how cute. It was you wearing some kind of cosplay with a teal blood she didn’t recognized. Her fingernails clicked the screen as she zoomed in on your exposed thighs.

You’ve certainly gotten a lot healthier since you two first met. The perky meat of your thighs spilled over your teal high thighs in such an alluring way. Ardata licked her lips. The color of the socks was quite off putting, but that didn’t stop her from imagining what she would do to those thighs. She could just imagine how you would whimper underneath her when she left little love bites into your soft flesh-

Ardata, palmhusk in hand, dramatically raised it over her head in a frenzy. She wouldn’t actually break her device, but she certainly wanted to.

Woe was her, Ardata thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn’t safe anywhere. You would just not leave her mind. She bared her fangs and let out a frustrated growl. 

Alright.

If she couldn’t fight them, join them.

Ardata lifted her robe, only to find her bulge already twisting excitedly in her underwear and her nook wet in anticipation. She opened her phone to her favorite picture of you. It was a picture of you posing in cerulean colored clothing with Elwurd she stole from your Chittr. Ardata had went out of her way to erase the sign off the jacket a long time ago, not that she was jealous of the same-blooded troll or anything.

She used her mouth to keep her robe up as she shoved her fingers in her heated nook. A small whimper escaped through her teeth. She should get this over as soon as possible, Ardata thought as her bulge curled at the touch of her other hand. Just cum, and she could be normal again. She wouldn’t have to think about you and your stupid thighs-

Ardata shut her eyes and breathed out heavily when she pressed a particular spot inside her nook. Images of you and her floated around her imagination. How she would tease every inch of your little body until you were begging for her with pathetic tears in your eyes. The sound you would make when you choked on her comparatively large bulge- Ardata gripped her appendage tighter as she imagined herself slapping her bulge against your cute face, your cheeks flushing with crimson underneath her with aroused, hooded eyes.

She hissed a curse through the cloth she was biting. You made her so fucking angry, and she wanted you to want her. Yet, it wasn’t caliginous feelings that fueled her anger, and only heaven knows whether you were even capable of black romance. A curl in her fingers made Ardata bucked against her chair. She sinks back into her imagination.

You would writhe in her strong grip as she fucked you from underneath, betraying the illusion of control that you would think you’d have for a brief moment. Did you even have a nook for her to fuck? Ardata didn’t give a shit about the question that flashed through her head as she grunted in pleasure. Whatever, this was her imagination land. Small details were for suckers. 

She would purr in your ear to not cum as she grinded her hips to hit every sensitive spot inside of you. Ardata would have every intent to punish you and she would make sure that you would enjoy every single second of it. 

Her fingers went in and out roughly, the embarrassing sound echoing throughout the whole kitchen. Ardata could feel an orgasm rising in her body, her breathing paced quickly as she came to the end of her fantasy.

Ardata’s mind was full of your sweet voice whimpering ‘please’ or her name as she fucked you in her imagination. Lovely bruises would mark her on your body, and she would leave some high up on your neck to deliberately show all of Alternia that you belonged to Ardata Carmia-

She gasps as her orgasm ripped through her body. Blue genetic material puddled in her chair and dripped quietly off the sides. She eased through her climax and pumped her bulge gently, being careful around her sensitive spots. Ardata was too distracted basking in the afterglow to notice that a lot had gotten on her table as well.

After a while, Ardata stretched up. She was right. Sometimes she had to let herself go from her high-blooded mindset to clear her mind. She grabbed her palmhusk to check the time. Or at least that’s what she intended to do. 

She gasped horrifyingly when she noticed her device drenched in her genetic material. She could never get a fuckiiing break, could she. 

This was all your fault, obviously. Being stupidly attractive and alluring to her, making her think about you all the time. She didn’t know what this feeling was called, but she sure didn’t like it. She made a mental note to have you make furniture for her again as punishment. Oh yes, that would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first fic I post on this site is one about masturbation. And it's related to homestuck. Holy fuck.
> 
> Edit: a few grammar mistakes! whoops. also thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments!! unrequited crushes are my kink so i might write a few more fics if I get inspired enough. again, thank you so much!!


End file.
